


Skin Tight Shopping Spree

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, Gas Mask, Kink, Latex, M/M, NSFW Art, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's adventures into kink continue... Thanks to <a href="http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/">quickreaver</a> for the art beta and indulging me in my need to put Jensen in skin tight rubber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Tight Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/138103220383/skin-tight-shopping-spree-so-jareds-always)

  
  
_“So Jared’s always telling me I need to be more adventurous and not-so-vanilla. The guy that helped me pick it out told me I was begging to be a rubber boy, whatever the hell that is... But I gotta say, I am really loving how tight this feels on me. Think Jared will like it?”_

ETA:  
  
_"Okay, the gas mask will take some getting used to... but fuck me, I'm getting hard already!"_


End file.
